Toyota Celica 2000GT
Overview The Toyota Celica started its life as a concept car in the Tokyo Motor Show in October 1970, being a production car later that year. Like the Ford Thunderbird, the Celica focused on personal luxury and driving enjoyment. It shared its chassis with the Toyota Carina, another car exclusive to Toyota Corolla Store dealerships. Initially only available as a notchback style, the Celica expanded its styleline with the addition of the Liftback in 1973, first previewed as the Toyota SV-1 concept 2 years before its introduction. The Toyota Celica had three trims for export markets and have 2 driving styles; Right-hand drive and the Left-hand drive, the latter became available after the 1975 facelift. CSR Classics The Toyota Celica in the game is a first-generation liftback edition, commonly called as the "Japanese Mustang", due to its styling. The Celica Liftback 2000GT shares a lot of its stats with the Ford Escort RS1600, being light and weak. However, it can only be bought with Gold, which means that it is far more expensive than the Escort. Although it shares a lot of stats with the Escort, the Celica Liftback 2000GT does it a lot more different. It accelerates the second fastest in its Tier, after the Mercedes-Benz 280 SL. Skip-shifting is still possible, though. However, it may be a little ineffective because of its high grip, about 600 higher than the Escort. The Celica, although being a Japanese car, uses a 4-Speed rather than the 5-Speed, making this a little strength. However, the lack of good wheelspin makes this car shift a little ineffective, coupled with a slow gearbox speed of 275m/s, and overall, the car controls much ilke the Alfa Romeo GTAm, another poor-performer in Tier 2. This car is not required to purchase to complete Tier 2 and is highly discouraged. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * The Toyota Celica 2000GT has the lowest power rating of the cars in Tier 2. * The Toyota Celica 2000GT uses the same badgework used in the Toyota 2000GT, a Tier 3 car. * The Liftback version of the Toyota Celica 2000GT is called as the "Japanese Mustang", because its look is very similar to the Ford Mustang GT 2+2 Fastback, even imitating its iconic rear lights design. * It is the lowest ranked Japanese car in the game. * This version of the Celica seems to be exported in 1974, meaning that it is the newest car in the game. During the BMW 3.0 CSL Gr.5 cup, some people speculated that the M1 will be the next BMW, starting production in 1975, two years after the Celica did. * It costs the same gold to buy and max the BMW 2002 tii and this car with maximum gold spent from unloved to maxed. * This car is no longer available as of January 14th, 2016, through a minor update. Category:Tier 2 Category:Sports Car Category:Gold-only Cars Category:Starts with 100-200 HP Category:Starts with 2000-2500 Weight Category:Toyota Category:Japanese Cars Category:JDM Classic